riftsdeathsheadfandomcom-20200214-history
D20 Sandbox - Please post freely; this is a notepad.
Character Conversion Attributes STR - Convert directly based on lifting capacity as if a normal human being. DO NOT account for "supernatural" or "robot" strength. DEX - If the character's PP was originally 10 or less, DEX(new)=PP(old). If the character's PP was greater than 10, DEX=((PP-10)x(2/3))+10. In word form, the character's DEX is equal to ten plus two-thirds the difference between the old PP and 10 (chopped, rather than rounded). For instance, if PP was 24... PP = 24 24-10 = 14 (2/3)*14 = 8.67. Chopping brings this to 8. 8+10 = 18 DEX = 18 CON - Convert as per DEX/PP, with the original attribute PE and the destination attribute CON. INT - Convert as per DEX/PP, with the original attribute IQ and the destination attribute INT. WIS - Convert as per DEX/PP, with the original attribute ME and the destination attribute WIS. CHA - Convert as per DEX/PP, with the original attribute an average of MA and PB and the destination attribute CHA. Hit Points & SDC For conversion purposes, rather than new characters, assume the character has (Palladium HP-PE Attribute)+CON hit points. As character creation will be aimed at a character with three starting levels in Smart/Strong/Fast/etc., add 12 HP to account for SDC. SDC as found in Palladium goes away completely. Species To be determined. Smith will probably lose one of his background levels to pick up a level of the "Telepath" prestige class, with Detect Psionics as his start point for power expansion. Previous Occupation This is going to have to be based on character background. Smith and Spot, for instance, are pretty much locked to the Law Enforcement occupation. Classes and Level For statistical purposes only, eyeball this. In this game, it is likely that characters will have at least one level of the Soldier prestige class at start. The character will start at direct level equivalent; the "start at third level" power-up does NOT count towards additional level advancement. Psionics Any character who is currently psionic gains the "Wild Talent" feat for free. Future characters have to pay for it unless it's part of the species template, in which case, they pay for it through ECL. Characters may select "Wild Talent" more than once, to establish telepath/battle mind/healer psionic trees. Skills and Feats For every 15% the character has in a skill, he may transfer to +1 to an equivalent d20-system skill (90% in Prowl becomes +3 Hide/+3 Move Silently, or +6 Hide, etc.). "Robot Combat" skills become vehicle-operation feats, as do weapon proficiencies and some physical skills. Direct conversion will depend on the feats and GM/player agreement. Some skill equivalents: First Aid, Paramedic, Medical Doctor - Healing Medical Doctor, Holistic Medicine, Science (Biology) - Knowledge (Biology) Medical Doctor, Science (Chemistry) - Knowledge (Chemistry) Military Etiquette - Profession (Soldier), Knowledge (Tactics) Lore (x) - Knowledge (x) Engineer (y) - Craft (y) or Profession (z). Some feat equivalents: WP: Archery & Targeting - Archaic Weapons Proficiency (Bow) WP: Automatic Pistol, Revolver, Bolt & Semi Rifle - Basic Firearms Proficiency and dependent feats; multiple skills give multiple feats. WP: Heavy - Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Railgun), (Rocket Launcher), or (Flamethrower) Boxing, Wrestling - Combat Martial Arts and dependent feats; multiple skills give multiple feats. Acrobatics, Gymnastics - Acrobatic Athletics - Athletic As a guideline, improvable skills convert to skills; "buff" skills convert to feats. New Character Creation Attributes As normal d20 Modern. Races Humans are as normal humans. Dog Boys are canine Moreaus with the additional feat "Wild Talent." Some additional tuning may be needed; it is expected that they will be ECL 0 or ECL 1. Psi-Stalkers are going to require some work to convert properly. Classes All characters start with three free (no-experience-needed) levels in a class series of their choice. I recommend staying in the default d20 Modern Smart/Fast/etc. for all three levels to make bookkeeping easier. ECL levels come out of these three free levels; it is unlikely that anyone will be allowed to play anything more advanced than ECL 3. Rifts-Specific Feats Juicer Tree: Juiced - Effects similar to barbarian rage, CON bonu times a day. Available to anyone who wants to get it, BUT locks character into Juicer PRC. - Hyperion - Effects similar to "dextrous rage" option - Titan - Mega - Delphi The source of the "Juiced" feat may vary from alchemical treatments with dragon's blood to conventional treatments. Rifts-Specific Prestige Classes Juicer - Prerequisite - +3BAB, Juiced feat. Option of selecting ONE of the additional Juicer feats at 3rd level. Gains rage, movement like D&D BBN. Hyperion gains movement as if 2 levels higher, Titan gains strength as if 2 levels higher, Mega gains DR as if 2 levels higher, Delphi gains access to psionic tree at half Juicer level. Adapted versions of other classes - the "Battle Mind" from d20 Modern is more or less a cyber-knight. Setting-Specific Items Magic Mage classes are available to NPCs in this game, including but not limited to Cleric (reflects Rifts Witch and Priest classes) Wizard (and Specialist) and Sorcerer. Clerics are likely to be of alien intelligences (see D20 Call of Cthulhu) or of abstract forces. Further expansion is possible. Psionics Each of the Rifts categories of psionics requires the Wild Talent feat for use; acquiring the Wild Talent feat after character creation requires either GM approval, or that the character already have the feat for another psionics tree. The specialist psionic classes will be developed as prestige classes on an as-needed basis. Continued development of the talent tree by non-specialists will be by GM fiat. Technology Power armor will be designed according to the mecha rules in D20 Future and D20 Future Tech, subject to small tweaks as needed for armor types (plasma equivalents of laser weapons, railguns, et cetera). Power armor is considered an extension of the user. Giant robots and tanks will be designed according to the same rules; however, they will use the "mecha as tanks" rules from D20 Future Tech. Cybernetics will use the rules found in D20 Future and D20 Future: Cyberworks. The Rifts Borg is considered to be a manifestation of one of the two cyber-prestige classes. Certain parts of the world will use the FX Cybernetics found in Cyberworks; this includes wetware (alchemical versions found in Atlantis, and prototype versions found in Lone Star), necrotics (this is what Rifts necromancers do), and golemware. SAMAS Conversion: Old-Style Death's Head SAMAS Conversion: New-Style Smiling Jack (Includes additions for the Scout variant) SAMAS Conversion: New-Style Death's Head